


The Lonely Soul

by lushlester



Category: Netflix - Fandom, Tumblr - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, LGBT, Love, M/M, Satan - Freeform, Smut, Tumblr, lonely, sacrfice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lushlester/pseuds/lushlester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl in her mid twenties was giving up. She hated her job, she was single, living in a tiny apartment in the Bronks. She was done. It was time. So she mustered up her courage, learned how to draw a perfect pentagram, and summoned satan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lonely Soul

Wake up. Have my coffee. Go to work. Come home from work. Go to sleep. And repeat.... Again and again and again. I'd stopped eating, I wasn't really hungry anymore. I'd have the occasionally energy bar or water but that's about it. I, Marley Johnson had officially given up. Life had become a repetitious lonely black hole of despair. Okay, maybe I'm being a bit melodramatic, but I think you get my point. My therapist told me that if I narrate my life in my head, I'll feel more complete. Then again this same therapist chugs down about 5 Monsters ™ during our one hour session. I've been looking online for ways to make friends (yes I'm that desperate) and a random hater on tumblr suggested that I 'sell my soul to satan you depressed pyscho freak'. Which I thought was crazy at first. But here I am standing before a a black alter complete with the skull of a newborn kitten (it's plastic I am v for animal rites I am #1 extreme vegan), a chalice of pigs blood (it's punch, again, extreme vegan), and a bible soaked in holy oil. I take a deep breath, take out the matches and light one. Closing my eyes, I drop it on the bible. My eyes are now wide open as I read the infant off my phone.

_"Cedam vos Satanas. Ex hora hac die meis et comburentur, ut libera esset eius modi navis colonus erit usque ad tempus. Exaudi me. Exaudi me. Exaudi me!"_

Nothing happened. 5 minutes. 10 minutes. 20.... Then my entire apartment caught fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading my shit fanfic. Yes I do really try. This fic was inspired by the text post that you've probably seen before. I'll leave the link to it in the next chapter's notes. Thanks  
> ~gupp


End file.
